Daydreamin'
by Rudolphtheechidna
Summary: Tails is a simple teenage kid working on the beach living the good life... all until he sees a incredibly cute and sexy bunny that sends his hormones on a uncontrollable spiral. TailsxCream
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Miles! Can I get an ice tea!?" A cute, pink chipmunk asked.

"Me too!" A brown female dog cheered.

"Oh, and me a fruit smoothie!" A tan cat added.

"Sure thing! Coming right up!"

Yup that's me, Miles Prower, though I prefer being called Tails, but I can never say no to a bunch of cute girls. My weakness. Right now, it's summer and I work at the beach in a juice bar. Doesn't pay much, but money is money and I needed the money. It's a nice day too, sun's a-shining, water's gleaming, and the sand is smooth like silk. Great day I tell ya.

"Here you go girls! All lined up, two ice teas and one fruit smoothie." I smiled. Couldn't help it. I loved the company and I get to see these girls everyday, so yeah.

"Thanks Miles, you're the greatest!"

I blushed as I turned back to the mixer, "All in a day's work!" Though the pay isn't all that great, I love it here, especially since I get to see all the hot girls running around in bikinis and all. I'm not a perv, but what single, straight guy WOULDN'T enjoy this job? And I emphasize on single. I've never had a girlfriend… manly because… I never tired. Well its not that I never tried… it's just, I have a hard time taking the first step towards them… literally. Ugh. But oh well. That means all the more day dreamin' for me, especially about this really cute, sexy, cream colored bunny. Ironically, her name is Cream and damn was she fine. Not like "She's ok" fine, but more like "Damn! If I had a million bucks, I'd give it all up to get with her!" fine. Really, REALLY fine! Damn! What I would give just to spend a day with her! Soaking naked on the beach, nuzzling in broad daylight, with no one around, that would be the greatest thing ever to happen to me in existence!

"Hey Miles, I would like to order!" Someone called.

"Huh?" I turned around and I couldn't believe it.

It was HER. She was sitting right there, beauty and all. She was SOOOOO fine with her long, sexy, brown, beautiful hair, that firm yet flawlessly curved body, all wrapped up in that little bikini and those short-shorts… oh man! I could imagine it, Cream walking down- no, skipping down the shore with her long beautiful brown hair swaying in the breeze, wearing that little tight poke doted bikini of hers straining, barely able to keep her breast in place, having fun, with no care in the world.

Then suddenly without her realizing it, KA-POW!!! Her bikini top flies off!

Oh but she doesn't care. As a matter of fact, she enjoys it. She enjoys it so much that she doesn't realize that a… a… HUGE MAN EATING SHARK is coming up right behind her to have his dinner!!! Oh but the shark is very horrible. See, he likes to play with his food. So much so that he rips her already very tiny short-shorts off leaving only that real skimpy thong on…

Or what's left of it anyway.

Heh, heh… I'm so naughty

"Oh no! Help me! Someone please help me! Please!!!!" She cries. But no one is around to hear her. The shark eyes her menacingly, dying to have a taste of such a fantastic meal. But before he can even begin to sink his teeth into this sexy beauty…

I come running over and attack the shark with nothing more than my BARE fist and TWO TAILS!!!

After I gave the shark his JUST DESERTS… oh yeah… that sounds good… ok back to me and my sweet, sexy bunny… I picked her up and placed her on the beach, away from that nasty shark.

"Are you alright, miss?" I would ask all sensitive like.

She would be breathing heavily as she gripped on to me all tightly. "I can't believe it! A shark! A REAL LIVE SHARK!!!"

I would rub her back to calm her down. "There, there. Everything's alright. I got you now, you're safe. I won't let anything hurt you."

That's when Cream looks up to me all dreamy-eye and everything. "You… you saved me?"

I give her a warm smile. "Yup. I couldn't help it. I had to. There's no way I would ever let that asshole of a shark eat you."

After hearing this, Cream gives me a smile. "Thank you so much Mister."

"Please, call me Tails."

"Thank you, Tails. Is there any way I could repay you?"

That's when I grin. Oooohhh yeah.

"Well to be honest, I'm not finished yet."

"Oh?" So innocent. Hehehe.

"Oh yes. See I need to check you… to make sure there are no shark bites." Yeah, oh yeah, here's the good part. I start nuzzling her, massaging every inch of her full, luscious, absolutely perfect body. And hearing her moan to my touch would only make me "check" her more.

Oh, I'm SOOOO naughty

"Tails. Are you sure you should be doing this?" She asks between her gasps and moans.

"Oh yes, I know a lot about shark bites. I wouldn't work at a beach if I didn't." I would say confidently as I slip her thong off. Ok so I'm lying about the shark thing

Sue me

She giggles as her moans increase. "Ok, I'm glad you know what you're doing. I thought you were just some kinda perv just wanted to get a good feel… but just to be sure… check lower and go deeper…"

Did I really make her say that? Wow! I'm really getting into my own fantasy here.

"Oh that's it! More you big, bad boy!!"

Oh wow! Wait a second… I'm not thinking that…

"Go ahead Tails… I'm ready for you."

"AAHHH!!!!!"

I awoke from my little dream to find Cream sitting right in front of me laughing with all her friends. "Glad to have your attention."

OH SHIT!!!! Please don't tell me I was saying that OUT LOUD!!! PLEAASSE!!!

"So big boy, since you're back on earth now, I would like to order a Chocolate Sunday, please." She giggled at me. Aw shit, she heard every word? Ok, quickly!! Sunday!! Sunday!! Sundaysundaysundaysundaysundaysundaysunday!!!!!!! There!!!

"Oh… wow… I ask for a Sunday but got a standing banana split with a scoop of ice-cream on each side. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were thinking of me when you were making this."

She and her friends were giggling, but I ignored them as I kept slamming my head against the wall. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my buddy, Charlie, a tall male cheetah who gave me a look of understanding. "Hey buddy, I heard everything. You wanna… you know… take a break? I'm pretty sure you don't want to be here with… well… the girls. Am I right?"

I sighed. "Yeah. You'll cover for me?"

"Sure, it's a slow day. Go and clear your head of your… uh… ahem… stuff."

"Thanks."

Now I'm lying down on the beach far, FAR away from everyone else. I didn't want tot look at anyone. Not after what had just happened. I'm mean I'm use to being alone for the most part when Sonic's not around, but I didn't know I thought out loud! Way ta go, DUMBASS! Nice job making a complete idiot out of yourself in front of three of the cutest and hottest girls you'll ever meet, not to mention your CRUSH TOO!!! Damn. I'm such a fool. How could I be so stupid? Ugh! And the worst part was… she ADDED TO MY DREAM!!! She was making fun of me. I'm such a fool. I can never show my face around there again after that! Ok, tomorrow, I'm quitting and that's that!

"Why? I don't want to you quit."

"GAHH!!!" I turned to my left to find Cream sitting there with a her cute smile. Don't tell me I was thinking out loud AGAIN!!! And… was… was she… spying on me…!?

"Oh I'm sorry, were you THINKING again?" She was laughing. She came over here just to make fun of me. Should of known, so I turned from her. "Oh come on, don't be like that."

"It's not funny!" I shouted back. Couldn't she tell I was feeling bad enough as it is? Did she honestly have to come over here just to make me feel worst!?

"Yeah, I guess not. In your case, its more like SEXY!"

And there she goes, giggling again. Ugh! Why are women like this!? They always take pleasure in making guys like me feel horrible. I KNOW I shouldn't have said what I said. But does that give her the right to keep pushing it in my face?

"So… you like fantasying about me, do ya?" She asked. I could feel a blush creeping on my face. Should I answer her, or not?

Of course NOT!

But then I found Cream slowly crawling on top of me, sliding her leg between the two of mine, caressing me with it. NO WAY IN HELL!!! She's doing this on PURPOSE now!!!

"If you liked me that much, you should have said something… before today at least." I could feel her pressing closer to me. Is she trying to make me lose control!!? "Come on Tails, I don't bite. I know you want to kiss me. Well here I am… this just might be your only chance."

Whoa! Is… is she… does she… really mean it…? Is she TELLING me to KISS her? This is too weird and too good to be true… but I gotta try… like she said… this might be my only chance…

I felt myself lean forward to the point where we where face to face. "Well?" She asked. Ok Tails, this is it. Time to man up!

I moved closer…

I closed my eyes expected to get slapped…

Only to find her lips pressed against mine!!!

Yes! YES!!!! Mmmm… she taste soooo goooood… like chocolate with whipped cream. I could feel her arms wrap arm my neck as we deepened the kiss. It took everything I had not to touch her though. I kept my arms and hands deep within the sand. CONTROL YOURSELF TAILS!!!! CONTROL!!!!! She then pulled away from me, though she was still close enough to the point where our noses were still touching.

"Go on…I know you want to…" I stared at her, confused by what she meant. "It's ok. You can hold me. I want you to."

OK! This is SO WRONG!!! But I can't back down… not now. It can't be called raped if she says it's ok… RIGHT? She quickly reformed the kiss again with this time, me rubbing and massaging her back. Without realizing it, I could feel myself pulling Cream closer to me as we deepened the kiss. I began to lie back on the sand with her following my every move… amazing. I could feel her body swaying softly on mine… her every movement, her every feel, her every touch, it was intoxicating, it was so great… I couldn't let go… absolutely amazing. After what seemed like an eternity of just the two of us there on the beach, in each other's arms, locked in that magical kiss, Cream pulled away from me with a smile and a blush on her face.

"You know… you're really good at that."

After hearing that, I knew a blush was creeping on my face. "I-It was my first kiss."

"Heh, could have fooled me." Then Cream rested on her back with her head on my chest as the two of us stared at the blue sky.

"Hey Cream?"

"Hmm?'

"I'm kinda afraid to ask… but… does this mean that we're… you know… a thing now…? Like… going out…?" I was a really scared to ask this. I was really hoping that this wasn't just a one time thing, you know?" I felt Cream caressing both my chest and stomach with her finger… oh GOD how I loved it!

"I'm not stupid, you're way too cute for me to just let go like that."

YES!!!! OH FREAKIN GOD YES!!!!!!!

"But if we do go out, I'm the one who sets up the dates. I don't need you trying to save me from some SHARK out of no where."

I heard her giggle after saying that while my blush increased. I should have known

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Not on your life, cutey-pie."

This is going to be a long summer… and really a good one too

"I can still hear you, Tails."

"…!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all man. Not in the freakin' slightest.

Here I am, standing outside the house of the girl who I was crushing on for… damn how long has it been anyways? Well either way I'm still here, standing outside the house of that sexy bunny who simply goes by the name of Cream.

And I'm nervous as all living freakin hell!

This is our first date! Well… our first official date anyways, outside the whole, "sneaking me out of my job to go make out" game she's been playing with me for the past week and let me tell ya, it was the life man. Heh, I made all the guys around me jealous. Even a few of my friends couldn't believe I bagged such a hot babe and got her to be my freakin girlfriend! ME! Of all the people in the known universe! Hell that could include aliens we've never even encountered and out of all the olds in that little equation,

She chose me.

During that time I felt like a million, billion bucks I swear to god! Nothing could break my spirits. I was so happy that I asked her out for a real date instead of our usual kissing sessions. And don't get me wrong, I LOVE our kissing sessions. She knows how to work her tongue, and she uses so much force too. She fights for dominance which only makes me fight back even more while we're kissing. And I simply love her taste, nothing is sweeter. When I'm with her I get a sugar high on her lips and like a little kid, the more I get the more I want and it becomes an endless cycle until she's pulled away from me. Heh heh, my drug. She's told me I've gotten much better at it to. From what I can tell, those moans of hers aren't meant to simply boost my ego, she was really loving it too. Heh, but I won't lie, it HAS been boosting my ego quite a bit. I can't help but feel cocky after hookin up with one of the baddest chicks I've ever met. I bet that's how Sonic got the way he is now after dating some of the hottest girls around the block. Ego booster. But let me tell you my jaw, never have I ever had cramps so bad before since the last time I was able to fit an entire jawbreaker into my mouth.

Damn…

If Vector thought his jaws were tough, he'd better think again.

But I gotta admit I've been loving our relationship since the second it started…

And then I had to go an ruin it by asking her out.

I mean she loved the idea and she got all gitty and everything like most women do and I felt really good about it… at least until I was standing outside her front door completely frozen to death by my own fears. So many thoughts were running through my mind right now. Do I look good? What is she gonna wear? Is my breath ok? How will the date go? Is she gonna blow me off at the last second? Will she have a good time? Will I have a good time? How far will I get tonight? Will she hate my ride? What if she compares me to other boyfriends? What if we run in to an old boyfriend? What if that bastard starts hittin on her? What if she wants me to defend her honor or something like that? What if he's a body builder or something like that and beats my ass? Will my MOM catch me out with her! Oh man if my mom saw me with a hot sexy girl like Cream chances are she'd roast us alive, me first. Awww man I never thought about that. When she has to meet my parents I have to give her some clothes that cover most of her body. Wait… what if she takes offence to that and breaks up with me? I don't want to hurt her feelings but I need to think of something…

Wait… how did my thoughts travel THIS far? I'm only on the first date. My FIRST date. I should do as Sonic told me and calm down and take a breather until my head's on straight.

Sheesh

I could clearly use a bag of bolts cause I'm clearly nuts

Alright Tails you need to relax. I mean look, it's the first date, you two have known each other for a while now and just got deep like a week ago so don't worry about it. Man I could feel myself laughing at how foolish I was acting. She likes me. She likes me for me man. Even after I made a complete fool out of myself she was still attracted to me. That's what counts right? So don't… don't think about it too much. You're taking her to a poetry club, then out to eat, then you're gonna bring her home.

Short, sweet, straight to the point. The 3 S's.

I rang the door bell out of instinct. Kinda wish I didn't but I need to relax and just get this over with. The more dates we go on the easier it'll get. It's the first date, I don't have too much to prove right? I mean it's not like she's gonna sleep with me or anything like that any time soon.

Then the door opened and there she was, in all her glory. She's wearing a sexy sky blue mini dress with a V-neck front and a zipper going all the way down the back that hugged her curves ever so tightly with a purse hanging gently from her left shoulder. Oh and that long breathtaking flowing brown hair that helped frame that beautiful face and body of hers just so perfectly that the only way I could describe this woman was with one word.

Goddess

Thank god I decided to go with loose jeans tonight.

I could see a wide smirk forming on her face as she pointed her fingers up. "Hey Tails, my face is up here you know"

Oh damnit! I turned up to her with that smirk only growing wider while I scratched my head and gave off a chuckle to try and get things rolling. "Hey there Cream. Wow! You look fantastic!"

Her smirk kept its form as she stepped forward and gently placed her hand on my cheek, tenderly gliding it across as if her hand was made of silk. "Glad you think so hun. I was saving this for a special occasion and what better time to show it off than on our first date? Don't' you agree?" All I could do was muster up a nod while fighting back my drool that was desperately trying to escape my mouth as she shut her front door and walked pasted me. You know what, scratch what I said about what my mom would think. If she wears things like that every day I'd find it hard to keep my hands off her. I wonder if she's got more dresses like this one. "Actually Tails," She began as she turned around gently moving her long, flowing, beautify brown hair out of her face just so I could see her eyes and the curves that shaped framed her body to fit that of a goddess. "I have plenty of outfits like these. You'll see them soon. After all, you'll be the one taking them off sooner or later."

Ok… suddenly my jeans didn't feel loose enough anymore

And wait a second… how did she….?

"Cream?" I began as she faced away from me and stepped off her front patio with me following close behind. "Am I doing it again?"

I could hear her sweet giggle as she suddenly whipped around before gently wrapping her arms around my neck so smoothly as if it were flowing water with a small grin plaster all over her face. "Tails, I've gotten pretty used to you thinking aloud around me and I find it very cute." And with one swift movement, she gently placed a kiss on my lips before releasing her arms and turning around again, yet all the while keeping that grin firmly in place. "And by the way, yes. You're doing it again."

Damnit. I really need to learn how to control that stupid quality about me. She may find it cute now but what if she hears something she doesn't want to. Although I really don't know how much worse it could get seeing how she's heard one of my most embarrassing fantasies of all time. I mean saving her from a shark, how corny was that? I'm not David Hasselhoff.

I sighed before I let a smile grow on my face as I took her hand and led her to my car, which was something I wasn't necessarily proud of. It was a black Oldsmobile delta 88 given to me by my uncle after his war days as my first car and I kept it in tip top shape. Nice and clean too but at the same time, I know girls prefer guys with Benzs and Cadillacs and Hummers and all that good high quality expensive stuff I couldn't afford. Knowing Cream, she's probably dated a guy with a 1969 mustang cobra jet, my favorite car. I'm getting nervous again. How can I compete with some of the high class guys she might've dated while I'm just some everyday normal guy with nothing special about me aside from being smart enough to get a scholarship?

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder which pulled me from my frantic thoughts. I turned around to find Cream looking straight into my eyes with… a sincere look in her eyes. That's new. "Tails, you need to relax. This is our first date. Let's try to have fun like we always do. Is it ok if we do that?" I felt her hand slip away from my shoulder and slide down my arm as she spoke until she took my hand into hers with a smile slowly forming from her lips.

I took a deep breath and let it out before I felt my confidence return to me along with my smile. "Yeah. You bet. I want you to have fun and enjoy yourself tonight."

With that, a grin appeared back on Cream's face as she quickly rose her free hand to my face and squeezed my cheeks together tightly. "You want US to have fun and enjoy OURSELVES, did I hear you correctly?"

I nodded as I laughed through the pain, "Yes. Yes. WE are gonna have a great time tonight."

And with that, she released my face and gave a bright smile. "Good. Now get into the car and take me out tonight." I watched her as she opened the door to my car and quickly sat inside, seemingly looking quite comfortable.

I guess it pays to have a clean car.

And seeing is how I shouldn't keep my lady waiting, I hurried right into my car and pulled off quickly, yet safely as possible. I gotta get us there in one piece after all. But as we were diving, I snuck a few peaks over to Cream. I couldn't help it. Seeing her in that dress was just calling my attention away from the road. Not saying I was looking for too long or anything like that but it's just, wow. I mean I know I've seen her in less. Hell, a thong and a bikini is all she would come up to me in half the time but still, something about tonight made her look different. I dunno why seeing her like this… I didn't know how to describe it.

I felt Cream gently brush against my arm and with that one motion, a memory of the previous day entered my mind, the conversation I had with Sonic and Silver about this exact situation.

"When you're in the car with her, she'll brush up against you to "feel" how strong you are. You gotta flex your right arm as hard as you can to show off your muscle kid. Girls are incredibly attracted to strength and can't resist it. Even if it's just a little, you gotta keep it flexed until you get out the car and if she grabs and holds on to you, again flex that shit as hard as you can. If you don't she'll think you're weak and won't bother talking to you man I'm tellin ya kid."

Damn I couldn't get Silver's voice out of my head. His words were whipping around my head like a buzzard around a tree, just kept repeating the same thing over and over again and I could feel myself getting more nervous with each and every freakin second I thought about it. Oh man, oh man, oh man. What do I do? Well I gotta try something I can feel her brushing up against me more. Alright like he said, clench your fist and flex that-

"Tails… Tails…." I could hear Cream's voice pushing through my thoughts, breaking me out of my dazed state. I turned to her and she had an annoyed look in her eyes. Please don't tell me I was thinking out loud AGAIN. "Tails, you did NOT just try the "First Date Arm" on me, did you?" Damn she caught onto me THAT quickly? Am I really that transparent or is she just that experienced? She sighed while continuing her glare at me. "Tails, I will only say this once…"

"Be yourself."

Hearing those words, I gotta admit kinda shocked me but I could understand where she was coming from. I just told myself she likes me for me, I shouldn't try pretending to be someone I'm not. It's only gonna kill me in the end. I chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah… sorry about that, it's my first time being on a real date like this so I'm trying to make it awesome."

Awesome…

Yeah good choice of words dumbass! Why not just say radical too? Or bodacious? Or even cowabunga while we're at it? Stop being stupid man she doesn't want to date a teenage mutant ninja turtle!

But at the corner of my eye I could see a smile forming on her face. "See? That's more like it. Don't try to be cool for me."

I gave a small smile right back. It was weird, it wasn't forced or anything like that. She just made me feel real good about myself and all. Luckily I was able to snap out of my own mind just in time to keep from passing the coffee house I was trying to take her to. I pulled in around back and stumbled out of the car as quickly as I could so I could dash around and help Cream out of her side. I watched her giggle as she took my hand. "Oh! What a gentleman." I knew she was being cute and sarcastic but I liked it.

"Heh heh, you know me, just wanna help my lady love out." I said with a small laugh as I helped Cream out of the car and shut the door. It's funny but I wasn't trying to show off or anything like that. I was raised to be the kinda man that opens up doors, pulls out chairs, and even toss my coat on the ground for the girl I was with. You know; the chivalrous type. It was beaten into my head so much by my parents that now its instinct or second nature. I know most girls find guys like me boring and want dangerous men and guys like James Bond and what not. The sad part is, those same girls always end up on cops shouting to get that same guy they were searching for their whole life for, to get locked up in prison while wishing they choose guys like me instead.

The smirk on her face turned into a more gentler smile as she wrapped her arms around my right arm and tugged me towards the café. "This is gonna be interesting. I've never been to a place like this before."

I scratched my head nervously at her comment while putting on a grin to hide my uneasiness. "Really?" I asked trying to keep the subject going and her attention off me. "What kinda dates are you use to?"

She giggled lightly as we passed the front door of the building, "Most guys always try the 5 star restaurants and over the top gifts and jewelry and all that bullshit. Just once I wanted a guy to take me out on a real date where we're supposed to just have fun."

That statement was a red alarm on my account. I'm taking her to a poetry club and yet she wants to have fun. It would have been better if I took her to a theme park or something. Oh shit I should stop this before it gets anymore worse than it already is. I stopped Cream just before the staircase with her turning to me slightly confused. "Ummmm… Cream…"

But that's as far as I got before she covered my mouth and with a smile said, "Surprise me." And then she pulled me down the stairs. Aww man, I really hope I didn't screw up. I'm so nervous right now. She opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and walked straight into the barely lit room filled with people sitting at small tables with their food and drinks while up at the very front of the room was a small stage with a beautiful female peacock while surrounded by lights, performed her piece while the audience listened intently. I turned to Cream to try to see what her expression was hoping, no screw that, PRAYING that she wasn't disappointed but what I did see kinda surprised me. The expression on her face, it was as if she'd received a new light, as if filled with energy and excitement that she couldn't hide. It was new. Different. I was used to Cream's smug, witty, look. The look she gives you that tells you simply by looking into your eyes, she can have you figured out in a matter of seconds. But this, this was different. I've never seen her this way before. As if she was floating on a cloud, completely relaxed yet overwhelmed with excitement. As she turned to me I could only see her smile brighten, especially when she firmly took my hand. "I didn't know you were into poetry. This is a shocking side to you I would have never foreseen." But then her usual smirk returned to her lips, "Or is this just an attempt to get in my skirt?"

I could feel a blush slowly creeping its way onto my cheeks for both the fact that she was holding my hand so tightly and for that backwards comment she just gave me. "No of course not. I like poetry it's a good let out…" But then I gave her a glare, "You better promise not to tell Charlie or anyone else I know got it? Not even my brother knows I come here."

She turned her head away from me, cooing a small grin, "Whoa look who suddenly found some bite. Where have you been hiding this assertiveness?" But before I could give her a retort, she pulled me down at a small table in the back and just when I was about to speak, she placed her finger to my lips. "Shhh. We don't wanna draw attention to ourselves." Damn! She gets me so worked up sometimes I just…! I let out a sigh as she removed her finger. Relax Tails, relax. There's no need to get yourself all worked up like this. I will say I don't understand how she can get me so hot and bothered so easily. We've only been together for a few weeks, maybe a little more but still. The sound of clapping broke my train of thought causing me to turn up just in time to see the peacock sit down as another person stepped up to perform his.

From then on the night went smoothly. Cream and I watched and listened to each person who preformed their piece in different and even exotic ways than I've ever heard before and after each individual, Cream and I would tell each other what we liked about each person's poem and long before I realized, I found my hand tightly wound in Cream's with that beautiful smile of hers never leaving her face as we held our conversations.

But then I saw a dark brown male cat with glasses step up on stage and take the mic in his hands. "Alright Alright I wanna thank all our guess for showing up tonight and expressing their feelings with the rest of us. Words can't express the gratitude I feel for these individuals for coming out tonight for our pleasure and I'm sure the crowd feels the same, isn't that right everyone?" He took a pause as the rest of us clapped and cheered before a casual smile came onto his face as he pulled off his glasses revealing his dark orange eyes as he looked over the crowd carefully. "Alright alright as usual to end the night we're gonna have a volunteer from our audience step up and cite some of his stuff for the rest of us. As you know we're always on the lookout for new talent so if you got the feeling, come on up and please, spread your word."

As the crowd cheered and looked around, I felt Cream squeeze my hand as she leaned over the table with a large smile. "Tails, you write poetry right?"

I kinda shrugged at her question, "Yeah a little, I mean I'm no-" but before I had time to finish my sentence, she stood up and waved catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Excuse me! Hi everyone! My boyfriend would like to say a few words if the crowd doesn't mind!"

WHAT THE BLOODY FREAKIN HELL!

She did not! She did not! Tell me she did not! God if you're there, tell me SHE DID NOT!

A smile came onto that cat's face as he put on his glasses while speaking into the mic, "Come on my two tailed friend. It's time to shine my man!" And with that the entire room began to cheer and call out to me but in response I could only shake my head in pure fright. I don't want to go up there. Not now. Not today. Not EVER! I'm not ready for something like this. Can't they call on someone else?

"Tails! Taaaills!" Cream called out to me as she pulled me out of my chair. They're all waiting for you. Get up there."

I turned to her, my fear clear on my face like the sunshine on a blissful afternoon. "I can't Cream. I can't do something like this."

Her smile didn't leave her face as she kissed my cheek gently and whispered in my ear, "I believe in you." Before I released what was happening I heard the crowd cheer louder as I found myself suddenly in front of the room, on stage with all eyes on me. Wait what the hell? How did I get up here? What happened and when? I'm so lost I'm so confused. Damnit, what's going on? Did Cream's words somehow give me the power to force myself onto this stage or did my body simply move on its own before my mind had a chance to connect the dots as to what was happening outside its world of shock that it was trapped in?

Before long, the crowd was quiet, not uttering a single sound. The only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat, pounding faster and faster with each second as I looked around the room, watching the eyes that were watching my every move, eyeing me, judging my every action. What can I do? I waved to the crowd in hopes to calm myself down as I let a small chuckle ring loudly in the microphone. "Hello o-o-out there…. My… my name is Miles… you can all call me Tails…" Only after a second or two did a few people clap for me. I could tell, the crowd was sensing my nervousness. They were staring at me like a bunch of hyenas glaring at the first piece of meat that dashed through a savanna before them. What should I do? Man I knew I wasn't ready for something like this. I'm not that guy. I don't have confidence or faith in myself or any of that. I'd rather just disappear. My eyes found their way to the back room and near instantly, locked with Cream's. There was a smile on her face as she held her hand to her chest wording simply, "I believe in you" Heh. I guess I could give it a whirl. "Hello everyone. My name is Miles Prower. I've been writing for a while now and this is the first time I've decided to speak it aloud so take it easy on me, ok?" I took a deep breath to relax myself and I tried as best as I could to clear my head to think of the best poem I've ever written.

Here's one for the history books

_Can I offer you a penny for your thoughts?  
As a matter of fact, how about three?  
One penny for you, one penny for me,  
And one penny for our minds engaged not so sexually.  
Getting intimately closer as we approach the  
Climatic altitude of nude, mental, sensational… conversation._

_Because I'm trying to get to know everything about you  
From the neck… UP._

_So these are not your typical, sexual, poetical prose.  
I'm trying to close the door on that all too familiar freaky foreplay game.  
With which most guys have chose to approach you.  
While they are trying to get deeply imbedded  
In the fine fibers of your bed sheets,  
I'm trying to find and define the fibers of which your mind speaks.  
I want to engage you  
By putting a two karat solitaire diamond ON YOUR MIND  
Marrying your every thought!_

_I want to lick every inch of every crevasse  
So I can get an oral fix from each orifice  
And taste you passionate IMAGINATION._

_I'd rather be naked and exposed, holding you  
As we're lying and you're crying  
While confiding and describing the tough times you've had in life  
And how you don't know  
If you can keep a relationship long enough to be somebody's wife._

_I wanna feel the heartbeat of all your inner rhythms  
As they lead me toward your warm, wet, waterfalls of feminine thoughts.  
…And I'll swim in them.  
From backstrokes, to breaststrokes,  
I'm penetrating every entrance… to your mind.  
Taking my time to find out everything about you._

_Did I ever tell you about how you  
Fell asleep in my presence?  
And your mere essence  
Kept me awake for hours  
As I cowered with this feeling  
Of sexually unadulterated mental connection?_

_And as you lay by my side  
I pushed the blinds aside  
And took the time in the moonlight of that night  
To count 72 eyelashes  
On the upper eyelid of your right eye!  
Because when you sleep  
Your eyes remain open slightly._

_And while we probably moves in too quickly into some sexual shit  
I've always cared more about the explicitly illicitness  
That came from between your lips.. meaning your voice._

_So now I am standing here  
Ready to trade in all the sexual acts that we've preformed  
For the chance to reform the very foundation  
And the basis of our relationship._

_So I reiterate my opening statement  
And I offer you another penny for your thoughts._

With that I took another deep breath as my senses came back to me to find myself standing on stage in front of a room full of people clapping madly, giving me praise and showing affection the likes of which I've never seen before. And it made me happy and it was also surprising that I was receiving such praise in the first place. And before I could get feeling back in my legs, I felt the same brown cat from before place his arm on my shoulder as he took the mic off the stand and held it to his face. "Yo that was a wild kid! You said your name was Miles right?" I gave him a smile and a small nod. I was a little too choked up to really speak at the moment. "Alright alright that was real beautiful man. You got soul kid. We'll look you up sometime come back again." I chuckled and thanked the crowd before I stepped off the stage and went back to my table only for Cream to practically leap into my arms and gave me one of the strongest hugs I've ever received from someone.

"Tails that was simply amazing! I didn't know you… you…" She said as she pulled away from me with an incredibly bright smile and unless I was still in a daze, I believe I was looking at a blush on her face as she gently brushed her hair from in front of her eyes only to wrap her arms around my neck again. "Tell me, how was it? How did it feel?"

I smiled as I pulled away from her gently to take her by the hand to lead her to the stairs. "It was nerve racking. I can't believe you made me go up there and do that!"

She laughed and gave me a smile. "Oh come on don't be like that! You know you enjoyed yourself!" She was right I did enjoy myself. I come to this place all the time but I never bothered to present myself nor did I have the courage to do it either. But Cream, she gave me confidence. Maybe it was simply how spontaneous she is or how fearless she is or maybe it's because whenever she wants something she does whatever it takes to get that something. Maybe she's rubbing off on me. I laughed. I couldn't help it, it felt good. "What are you laughing about?" Cream asked me with that smile of hers slowing forming into a small smirk as she cocked her eyebrow slightly.

"You know… it just… felt so good… that's all."

"That's good. I mean after all Tails you spend too much time thinking and trying to plan for every possibility. It's so annoying sometimes." She told me with a sigh as we exited the building but hearing her words kinda broke my mood. "I mean don't get me wrong, that's a quality most guys should learn to have. Using common sense and all but sometimes it's good to just… get out there and just… leap in you know?" She asked turning to me with a smile on her face. And you know what, maybe she was right. I don't have too many friends and most of the time they're too busy for me to hang out with not to mention being alone with my thoughts has given me a "problem". But I dunno maybe it's good to just get out there and do whatever comes to mind. I've been spending too much time in my head when I need to get out and explore the world around me and I believe Cream could be my bridge. But before I realized where I was or what was happening, Cream had turned me around and slammed me against my car and firmly… and I mean firmly pressed her lips against my own. She tasted simply like sweet candy and I loved it. I could slowly feel her tongue trying to prod itself against my lips, trying to force its own entrance to my mouth which I happily obliged to as my arms wrapped themselves around her slender waist. As we pushed and pulled and tugged for dominance and control in our sweet, tender yet passionate embrace, I felt my sexy bunny pull away from me, much to my dismay, only to see we with another look in her eyes I've never seen before and yet I couldn't place it. "So stud, we're we going now? Wanna get something to eat?"

I chucked, "Weeeeelllll…. I'm not really hungry after your stunt but-"

"Oh good." She gave off a happy sigh which caught me off guard. "I ate just before you came over so I wasn't really starving at the moment." With that she turned around and opened my car and simply stepped inside.

I chuckled as I sat down and started up my little rust bucket before pulling off into the streets. "How about I take you home? Sound good?" Cream turned to me with a soft smile and a gently nod before taking my free hand in hers. I gotta admit, this didn't turn out to be such a bad night. I really enjoyed myself for once and I guess I have Cream to thank for that. Maybe I should get her something to show my appreciation for tonight and all. What would a girl like Cream like as a gift? Oh well, I'll have to think about it later.

"So Tails," Cream began and from the corner of my eye I could see her smirk widening. I wonder what she's thinking about… "Tails I'm curious, how many girlfriends have you had so far?"

I cocked my eyebrow as I turned to her slightly while keeping my eyes on the road. "I… well…. you're my first… why…?" I was a little confused. We've been dating for a while now and yet now on our first date she chooses to ask this question. I guess this only proves I lack the ability to completely understand women.

But then again, what man doesn't?

"Well I was a little curious cuz of your poem." There was a certain tone in her voice. Something that told me she was trying to pry at something but my mind was a little too distracted by the road to really think of any combinations or outcomes to her search. "Count 72 eyelashes on the upper eyelid of your right eye eh? Heh, tell me, how could you have written something like that if you've never experienced it?"

I gotta admit, I'm not to experienced in much that most people tend to brag about. I'm an average guy whose only dreamt about doing such things with another woman and never truly took the time to experience any of it. I ran from most of the chances I've had with other women mostly out of fright for not being able to measure up to their standards and I suppose the truth is, the thing I fear most is putting my very all into anything and watching it fall apart before me. And in a relationship, you do just that. You put your very all into it and I've seen how much it hurts when you're in a relationship with someone you love with all your heart goes to pieces and you're left with no other ability than to just watch it shatter. I remembered when Sally broke up with Sonic when he was still in highschool and the poor guy didn't eat for 2 weeks. I've always been scared of that and for that reason I shy away from girls that come near me hoping and praying I would just disappear from their sight so I don't have to look them in the eye and see how much they pity me as they look down at me. In my mind, in my thoughts I've always had the perfect girlfriend who knew exactly what to do and exactly what to say to keep me happy and I always knew the right words to say and did everything that made her feel happy and safe and secure. My mind, is the only place I can escape the harsh reality of being judged by others for being me and for not living up to their standards as who I should be instead of excepting me for who I am and loving me for that.

I wasn't surprised that I spoke those words out loud nor that Cream stayed completely quiet until we got to her house. I was more surprised that I didn't cry while saying it. It was the truth, daydreaming is the only time I feel completely confident in who I am. Why? Maybe it was because I was in complete control and everything went perfectly. And you know, I believe that's what most people want. To find someone who will except us completely despite our flaws so we can escape this horrible torment we call loneliness. And it's a hard thing to really except but if people honestly took the time out to get to know at least half the people around them, then maybe we wouldn't feel as lonely as we do now.

Before I realized it we were in front of Cream's house. As I helped her out the car she gave me a warm smile. Maybe my words didn't hit her as hard as I thought. "Tails, wanna come inside and talk? Maybe I can get you something to drink." I didn't think too much of it. At the moment I didn't feel too much like myself and I could use something right now. I simply followed her into her house and took off my shoes before I took a seat on her couch after I shut the door. I didn't want to touch too much since this wasn't my place and all so I kept my hands to myself as she went into the kitchen. I could hear drinks being poured as she called out to me, "Hey Tails, do me a favor and go in my room and get the little red book off my dresser ok?"

I shrugged as I stood up and headed over to the stairs. "Sure! Ummm…. where is your room?" I had to ask that question as I headed up the flight of steps. I mean the last time I wandered through someone's house I caught a glimpse of something it took YEARS to suppress and I don't ever want to remember whatever I forgot again.

"It's the second door on the right when you get up there! The first door belongs to my sister, Amy! Whatever you do don't go in their! It's like a jungle of clothes up in there!" I could hear her laugh as I gave off a chuckled and followed her directions til I entered her room and looked around and I won't lie, it kinda shocked me at how clean it was. But I gotta admit it surprised me even more to see what she had on her walls. Pictures and pictures of different dresses, all drawn in different shapes and sizes and they were literality ALL over the place lining her walls like wallpaper. Right next to her closet was the exact on she was wearing at this very moment too. "What are you doing up here?" I turned around to see Cream holding two glasses while giving me an old and perplexing look.

I chuckled and scratched my head while I turned to the dresser to pick up the book she first told me about. "I was just admiring your room. I mean all these drawings and they're great too. Did you make all of these yourself?" I asked as I turned back around keeping a gentle smile in hopes she would bite.

There was a smirk on her face as she held out a glass for me to take before using that very same free hand to take the book out of mine before walking past me to lie on her bed. "Yeah that's right. They're all mine, every single one of them." She took a quick sip of her glass before looking around at her work. "I'm a fashion designer."

"Really?" I asked really quite intrigued by her statement.

"Well not me, my mom is and me and my sister work for her designing some of her outfits. I mostly do spring and summer time ones designed to show off the curves of the women who wear them while my sister creates simply and elegant attire for fall and winter."

I eyed her dress carefully with that remark and she was absolutely right. Her dress defiantly hugged her body firmly and showed off her every curve. There was a smirk on her face and I decided to match it with one right back at her as I took a sip of the drink she gave me. Root Beer. That's good I was hoping she wasn't gonna try and get me drunk. I need to drive home after all.

"So," I began keeping my grin in perfect contact. "You like to show off your body? Are you seeking attention from other men? You like turning heads?"

She scoffed as she leaned back on her bed and rolled her eyes. "No. I don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks but me. I wear what I wear because I like the way I look in it and I don't care what anyone one else has to say about. People can call me a whore or a slut or a skank or whatever. If they hate me because I've happy with myself then personally, they got it backwards. They need to do what makes them happy and feel good instead of worrying about judging others and how people look at them."

I gotta admit I never thought of it like that before. Most of the girls I see that walk around half naked and all seem to get an attitude whenever someone gives them attention yet smirks like it's just what they wanted. Maybe all women are different after all. I chuckled as I put my drink down and turned to her with a smile. "I see. I wished I had your kinda confidence."

She turned away slightly as she put her book on her night stand before brushing her hair gently out of her face, smirk now completely missing, there was a certain seriousness plastered all over her face with a hint of mysteriousness locked away in her eyes. "Well, I do care about what you think Tails. Tell me, honestly, how do I look?" Ok ok, she's fucking with me right? I mean, I heard girls always ask questions like this and only want to hear something that complements her yet at the same time is humble and modest. Sonic calls it bullshiting and told me to never fall for something like this. I saw her tilt her head to the side, that same mysterious look in her eyes only getting stronger as she put her drink off to the side. "Tails, you better not lie to me. Now spit it out. What do you think?"

I took a deep breath and sighed before I put my glass on the floor, "You look like a goddess in that outfit. Hell you look like a goddess in damn near everything you wear. There's nothing more I want to do right now then to just simply take you in my arms and claim you as mine for the rest of eternity and yet at the same time I'm a little nervous about when other guys see you and if some other bastard or an old boyfriend comes up and tries to hit on you that I'll have to fight that guy just to show that you're with me now. And even though I know I can't "keep" you because you're a woman with your own mind and body and soul, I just want to write my name all over your essence and you the same to me so that we both can claim ownership over each other."

"Wow… I was asking about the dress but that works for me."

"Heh heh. Whoops… kinda got lost in my own thoughts you know." Suddenly I realized that Cream was much closer than I thought she was a second ago and with her head slightly tilted a few strains of hair fell in front of her face. As I attempted to remove those simple little strains of hair from her face I felt myself drawing closer to Cream. That look in her eyes, it might as well have been a tractor beam. I felt like I was being pulled towards her against my will. No, more like my will wanted me to be closer to her. Before I could process another thought, our lips were pressed together, interlocked almost like a high-tech volt never to be left open. I love moments like these, her essence is addictive almost like a drug. I swear if anyone called me an addict I'd be ok with it because this beautiful bunny in my arms was my addiction.

But as I pulled back to get some air my eyes opened slightly and I found Cream's dress was no longer hiding her breast from my sight and I might as well have back flipped because the look on her face was saying I did just that. "Whoa whoa whoa! Umm Cream, you're exposed…"

She rolled her eyes with a playful smirk as I desperately struggled to maintain my eyesight only on her face. "Yes I know. These go by different names, boobs, boobies, titties, fun bags, butter bags, hooters, bon bons but they're commonly referred to as breasts. All women tend to have them hun." I can't believe she could joke at something like…

Uh oh…

She moved closer to me, pressing her lips firmly against mine but this time I didn't catch the mood. I could feel her bare chest pressing against me but too be honest, I was too scared to move in any kinda way. My mind knew what was happening but my body couldn't process a single bit of it. I'm sure Cream could sense my uneasiness simply because she backed away with a worried look in her eyes. "Tails? Are you alright?"

"I just… I mean… it's just that… like how could…. I mean….umm…. damn…. its just… uh…" I coughed and tried to choke out the words as best as I could but my throat felt dryer than the Sahara Desert.

My eyes never left Cream as she suddenly looked away from me, almost what seemed like to be in shame as she quickly slid off the bed and pulled up her bed and walked towards the doorway. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Tails. I should have known you weren't really ready-"

I found my arms wrapped around her as tightly as I could possibly make it without hurting her. But I don't really know what I did or how I got there, the only thing I knew is that…

I could feel her body stiffen as she tried to turn her head back to see my face. "Tails…?"

"Don't go… stay here with me."

"Tails are you sure you're ready for something like this? I don't want to rush you or anything."

"Sometimes… you just gotta leap in… you know…?" My hands were no longer wrapped around her waist at that point. I pulled down her dress and firmly took her breast in my hands and I heard a small gasp escape her mouth as her body quickly grew limp against mine. She leaned back gently and I could see her bite on her finger as I flicked her nipples with my index fingers feeling the gentle nubs on her breast suddenly hardening in my hands almost on command. I bit into her neck gently, sucking and moaning against it and I could feel that this action alone had aroused her beyond the point of no return as she let out a moan so loud and so lustful that just hearing it gave me an instant hard on.

Then without my notice, she turned around and pushed me back onto her bed. She was panting almost like a dog. Her breathing was so intense I could almost see her breath as it was exiting her mouth with each exhale. She then quickly slipped out of her dress allowing me full view of her body. Her soft and delicate features, her lightly tan, peach like color fur, those light brown, almost tan full luscious perked nipples harden from her own ministrations, and those beautiful sexy curves along with that beautifully long flowing brown hair that was now covering one eye, only adding to the atmosphere of lust she was emitting. I was right, she is a goddess. Then unexpectedly I found this bunny of mine pounced on top of me, sliding her hands up my shirt, kissing me so incredibly furiously while clawing at much chest like a predator who had just caught her pray. And if I knew one thing about Cream I knew I wouldn't be escaping her now. My clothes were beginning to agitate me and I knew I had to get rid of them and simply out of instinct, I pulled off my shirt and tossed it to the side allowing her full access to my body. Something she did not ignore as she firmly took a bite out of my neck, sucking as hard as she could. The mix of pain and pleasure caused a new sensation to ripple throughout my body, only causing me to call out to this woman to push me to the limits of my sexuality. I must have been too distracted by the pleasure she was causing me because I managed to sneak a peek down at Cream who was now kissing and running her teeth and tongue along my stomach, only to find that my pants had been flung across the room and onto her dresser knocking over just about everything that was on it to begin with. As she gripped the sides of my waist pulling my boxers down, the look on her face didn't put me at ease. No… far from it.

As she pulled my boxers down to my ankles and off my legs, I looked down at her with a sigh while trying to catch my breath. "Not big right?"

She chuckled as she took hold of my groin, causing all my senses to fail me in that very instant. "You're not hung like a horse but it's not small either. A good size for such a cute, sweet fox like you." Then she began stroking me softly and against my own will, I fell back on the bed and I could hear myself gasping and moaning mixed with a giggle coming from her. "I almost forgot. You've never let another person touch your dick before. Most women don't understand how sensitive the male's body really is. Despite all the bravado a male tries to boast, one simple touch and you could lose all control. This must be hard for you, right Tails? Do you want me to help you release some of this pent up stress?" Her tone of voice was sarcastic, almost as if she was mocking me as she squeezed me tightly and rubbed her thumb against the underside of my dick's head. I wasn't sure if she was teasing me or committing foreplay. I pushed myself back up only to see a large smirk in place where her mouth once was before she brought my member closer to her lips. "Don't worry Tails, I'll put your body at ease. I promise I'll make you feel better in no time."

I watched as she slowly took my member into my mouth, keeping her eyes focused entirely on me as I feel back on the bed again from the sudden sensation. So smooth, so wet, so slippery and sooooo good. I could tell she was only toying with me as her giggles only became louder despite her mouth being blocked off as she slowly pulled me out of her mouth, sliding her tongue along the underside of my member until only the head was still residing inside her mouth before suddenly forcing her way back down on me again causing my body to jerk against my will. It was hard for me to tell what was going on after that point. All I knew is that I was getting high off the feeling she was giving me as I felt my dick hit the back of her throat over and over again with the feeling of her tongue never leaving me. The pleasure I was feeling was beyond what I'd imagine as my hands moved themselves from my sides to the back of her head, my body only yearning for more of what she was giving me. I could feel it, my control, my senses, my common sense, it was all leaving me for the sake of this high I was feeling. I couldn't hold back anymore and in one moment, I felt my blissful release. I could feel drool trailing its way down the side of my mouth and as I let loose the last few drops of sperm, my senses swiftly came back to me and I pushed myself up as quickly as possible to find my bunny with a mouthful of what originally belonged to me. I couldn't quiet place the emotion she was wearing on her face maybe due to the face that I could hardly see at that point but none the less, I watched as she downed my cum before looking at me with a disappointed look on her face.

"Alright Tails, starting tomorrow you're going on a diet. You're clearly eating a bit too much red meat and salt." I was kinda lost by the situation. First she went down on me, something I thought only women in pornos did, swallows my cum without missing a beat and then scolds me about its taste…

"Wait… huh…?" Was all I could muster out of my confusion and surprise.

She laughed and pushed me back down with a large smirk regrowing itself back on her face. "I'll explain it later." I watched as she looked over my body until her eyes grew wide again causing me to look down at myself to see I was all riled up all over again. She gave a wicked grin as she took hold of me once more, "Wow, nice recovery time. Looks like I get to play with my little fox even more."

No. No way. Screw her damn playing, it's not fair. I wasn't gonna let her have her way. She's done enough, time to return the favor. I quickly took hold of her arms and tossed her on her back to the bed and bit into her neck forcing a dark moan to admit from her mouth as I whispered in her ear gently as I slowly spread her legs apart from one another, "It's my turn to play with my cute sexy bunny." The reaction it got was priceless as I watched goosebumps trail their ways down her body as she bit her lip and nodded. I wasn't really sure what was happening but I know my body was moving on instinct as I ran my hands up and down her body, caressing every inch that was within reach while leaving tiny kisses down her neck causing her body to squirm a little underneath me. When my mouth and hands made their way to her breast I didn't hesitate to take them firmly in my hands while I ran my tongue along her nipple causing her to shift a little underneath me. I completely took her nipple into my mouth, moaning at the taste as I nibbled it gently while giving my precious bunny a gentle squeeze that only caused her to arch her back, pressing her breast closer to my face which I happily accepted as I trailed my tongue to her other one and continued to give her the same treatment.

Soon I parted my lips just barely to release her from the grip of my teeth to nibble and lick and kiss my way down her body, feeling her shiver with each and every touch I gave her. I couldn't help but love the way she moved against me and before long, I found my eyes gazing upon her entrance to her pussy. It was hard for me to move after that, my first time seeing it my eyes wanted to drink in as much of the sight as possible. It was smooth, soft, lightly colored pink and dripping with excitement and arousal, I couldn't help but stare but that wasn't the only thing that caught my attention. It was radiating heat like thermal energy, it felt like as if from its own arousal, it was cooking itself from in the inside out. And there was a certain smell it was giving off as well, a scent I couldn't deny. So strong and so musky, if this fume was toxic, I would gladly leap to my fate. It kept me in a trance that was calling out for me and though I couldn't hear it with my senses, my body understood every word.

I suddenly felt her hands on my head as she let out a playful whimper and lustful sigh, "Tails I know it's a beautiful sight but dear, don't just stare all night. It's only making my aches even worse." I looked up to see her pulling on her bed sheets with her teeth, the lust in her eyes gave me permission to explore her body. Without a second to spare I moved my head back down and gently with a single finger, slowly slid my way into her entrance and the heat was incredible. I couldn't understand how a woman could handle such a sensation but I knew the only way to cool her down was to give her what she needed. I watched her body jerked as I slid a second finger inside, testing the limits to what I always dreamt about experiencing. I stroked her inner walls with my two fingers before pulling them out and gently and slowly thrusting them back inside again, repeating the motion over and over again as Cream's gentle moans transformed into wild, lustful screams of pleasure. I was enjoying reactions to my own actions but her scent was becoming stronger and thicker the more I played with her and curiosity dawned on me as I pulled my fingers out, feeling her moister on them. I decided it wasn't so wrong to try it as I stuck my fingers into my mouth to get a hint of her taste and only one thing came to mind.

Sweet

Then without giving her a warning I moved my head as close as I possibly could and thrust my tongue as far and deep into her possible causing her to let out a violent squeal of bliss. Her taste was so incredibly sweet, even more so than her lips and tongue. If I ever had a sugar high, this was it right now. There was no way I could pull away. That though rung through my head as I pulled my tongue out and lapped her outer walls of her pussy as slowly as I possibly could, savoring the taste. I could hear her screams only get louder as I flicked my tongue against her clitoris wildly as her vaginal discharge only began to increase in thickness and in amount as well and yet, I didn't let a single drop spill as I swallowed every bit of her essence. After playing with her clitoris for a good while I gave the lips of her pussy a gentle kiss, almost as a thank you for her services before thrusting my tongue back inside her opening, thrashing it around against her inner walls like a child have a tantrum in its playpen only to feel Cream's legs suddenly fold up behind my head, arguing me deeper along with her hands pressed against me head. Thank god my nose was just above her pussy otherwise I might have latterly drowned down here. I believe I could hear her scream those very same commands but whether or not I had her permission, I was already too engrossed in aroma, her atmosphere, her essence to even bother to heed anything she was trying to tell me out loud. The only thing I truly cared about was whether or not what I was tasting truly had an unlimited amount because this was becoming my favorite snack of all time. As my tongue continued to brush against her inner walls, I could feel her muscles fluxuating against my tongue, I suppose trying to hold it in place as I could feel her slowly becoming hotter and hotter with every stroke I gave her. Then without warning, she began to feel fluids almost like a flood as she suddenly began to contract on my tongue, using all four of her limbs to keep my head in place. But that was nothing compared to the scream she emitted with her voice. She was loud, so intensely loud that I swore she was trying to alert the neighbors to what we were doing.

Before long, as her screams slowly died down, I could feel her body growing faint against me as she released my head allowing me the chance to take a full and complete breath for the first time in a long while. I looked down at her form and could see her body twitching and shivering from whatever it was she was feeling as her half closed, almost glazed over eyes stared off into a world of their own as she struggled to regain her breath. I licked my lips as I eyed her body carefully, the pain of my erection slowly entering my mind once again and the aroma that was secreting from my bunny had now filled the room and slowly began to fog my brain. I looked down at her pussy, her legs spread open so invitingly, I thought to myself it would be rude if I didn't take her up on her offer. As I slowly took Cream by the waist, I watched as her eyes slowly moved their way towards me with her legs only widen, as if she was reading my thoughts. Or maybe perhaps I was thinking about loud again. Either way I didn't care, the only thing I wanted was to finish what I started. I watched as her hands slowly reached down for me, taking my erection in her hands, guiding me to her. At this point I knew we were long for each other as we looked into each other's eyes before I gently pressed my lips against her, feeling a gasp struggling to escape our embrace as I slowly slid my way inside her body. If I thought she was hot before, she was officially scorching me now and just when I thought her mouth was a dream come true, this feeling was infinitely times better.

I could feel them, her muscles. They weren't gripping me like her hands, not like her tongue. No, the only thing that came to my mind was a vice. I've never felt something squeeze me so tightly before in my entire life. The combination of such intense heat and being clutched so tightly created a severe mixture of pain and pleasure that began to shatter my sanity, one crack at a time. I pulled away from the kiss, pressing my forehead against hers as I gritted my teeth at this new sensation. I felt Cream lick the underside of my chin and purred in my ear, "Go on Tails… move… you can't break me… I promise…" Although the tone in her voice was very sweet and sincere, coarseness of it couldn't hide how badly she wanted me to do something to quench her thrust for me. I slowly began pulling myself out from within her only to the very tip despite the initial pressure I was feeling only to plunge myself right back inside reciting a very deep moan from her. Having a good idea on what I should be doing I began slowly pulling myself out again, before forcing my way back inside, each thrust becoming much more effortless but all the while was still taking its toll on me. I could hear Cream moan through her panting that she wanted me to speed up as I felt her legs wrap themselves around my waist and back with her arms held tightly around my neck, holding me close. But she couldn't understand the type of predicament I was in. My pace was in face slow and smooth, but only because I knew if I went any faster or harder than I was already going, I would lose my ability to hold myself back and I just started only a minute ago although truth be told, Cream was so incredibly tight, even if I had Knuckles' power I don't think I could do any better than I already was. And even if I was struggling and even if it's my first time I need to try to hold out for as long as I can to at least make sure Cream feels just as good as do.

If that's even possible

Then in one fell swoop, I was on my back and Cream right on top of me, looking straight into my eyes, her desire plan as day as a small smirk grew around her lips. "Relax honey… let me take it from here… I'll free you up…" There was a sudden slam against my thighs and I could have came right then and there if the simple shock didn't distract me. That one simple surprise was followed by what felt like thousands of others as she pounded away at me, clearly having complete faith that my body would hold out where I did not. As I felt her body buck against my own I could feel Cream clawing against my chest, nearly tearing my fur away from its skin. But even so, in a moment that didn't matter as my senses began to fail me. My vision became completely blurry and glazed over as if I was lost in a fog. I could no longer hear anything else but the sounds of our moans and groans and breathing and panting and our bodies slapping together like an audience of crowd giving a standing ovation. I could no longer tell if I was even still on top of the bed anymore as the only sense of touch my mind could process was the heat Cream was producing along with the heat given off from the friction of our bodies grinning against one another. And my sense of smell was completely filled with the toxic odor of my bunny's lust and desire. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't think of anything else other than what was happening at this very moment. All my thoughts were being pushed out of my head and all my rational abilities were being overrun with the sensation from our current actions as Cream lifted my hands against their will and placed them against their breast, which only out of pure instinct, did I began to squeeze and fondle. But this was it, my sanity had reached its peak. No, it was beyond the breaking point. I was at the place in my mind where I didn't care about anything else in the world, not a damn thing else mattered to me anymore. I couldn't take it anymore, in order to preserve what little part of my sanity that still remained, my body due to instinct and on command, I released my cum inside my longing bunny. As I released the last few drops of my seed within her, I felt as my body slowly grew faint until my arms fell limp to my side along with the rest of my form.

My breathing was harsh, almost as if I was being choked for the past few minutes and for the first time, my lungs were finally receiving the air they so desperately needed. Then before long, I felt Cream collapse on top of me, her body seemingly almost tattered and worn the same way mine was. I could feel her heavy breathing against my neck before she slowly pushed herself up and gently yet passionately pressed her lips against mine, maybe knowing I was longing for her taste again. As my eye sight slowly returned to me, I felt Cream's body rub against me slowly before the lights suddenly went out, leaving us trapped in the serenity of the darkness, yet the warmth we gave each other was strong enough to ward off any threats to our intimacy. But with my sanity slowly returning to me, I grew to realize that I didn't use a single scrap of protection. As I reached down to try and pull myself from the grips of my girlfriend, I felt Cream's hand suddenly take hold of mine, stopping me in my tracks.

"It's ok… leave it in… I'm safe…" The tone in her voice was a reassuring one. Despite what had happen, I felt safe and secure as she released my hand to wrap her arms around me, lovingly, kissing and nibbling along my neck tenderly. "So… tell me dear… how was your first time…?" She whispered into my ear followed by a content sigh. I did however stayed quiet for a bit, trying to find the best way to put it in words but the only thing that came to mind was "awesome" and there's no way in hell I was gonna say something like that in a moment like this. "Tails… Tails…? Did you fall asleep on me?"

I chuckled as a tired smile grew on my face. "No… just trying to think of what to say is all."

"Well we got good, bad, or awkward. Take your pick."

"Heh heh, it wasn't bad that's for sure. Not really awkward after a certain point. But much better than good. More like… epic. It was epic." The two of us laughed at my comment as I took my arms and wrapped them around Cream.

"That's good to hear. Hoped I did a good job."

"Good job? Clearly the understatement of the decade. So how did I do? Did I suck badly?"

I could sense a smile on her face, "Tails, it was your first time so I didn't expect you to be an expert after one time. But take pride in the fact that you didn't suck."

"Well yeah, considering you're the one who did most of the sucking." We each gave off our own tired laughed before things grew silent and ideas that were once pushed to the back of my mind dawned on me. "Cream… why did you pick me?"

I felt Cream move and adjust to comfort herself as she traced circles on my chest with her finger, "Simple, because you're sweet, honest, deep, understanding, cute, none judging, and easy to control."

I had a smile on my face… up until I hear that last part. "What do you mean, "easy to control?"" I could hear Cream giggle lightly but as for me, I was at a lost for humor.

"Tails, when I say you're easy to control, I mean easy to manipulate. Get a rise out of. Remember how I got you on stage earlier?" I nodded in response until I looked to her and gasped while she gave back a witty smirk. "And tonight, how I got your clothes off and got you to listen to your instincts."

My eyes only widened as I stared at her. "That means… when you…"

She nodded as her smirk transformed into a large grin. "Yup. You needed a confidence so I gave you a push. But about what just happened a few moments ago… well…" She stopped briefly as she rested her head against my chest, "I knew you wanted to and to be honest, I've been wanting it for a while now but I wanted to wait until you were ripe enough for the pickings. Do you hate me for that?"

I gotta admit it surprised me somewhat to discover that it wasn't just her being spontaneous but rather her planning out each move in order to get me to open up a little. "When you put it that way I guess I don't have a real reason to be upset with you. But you didn't answer my question completely or maybe I didn't ask the right way."

"Then ask the right way."

"Alright. Out of all the guys in the world to choose, out of all the other high class, buff, sexy, rich, long dick guys, why are you settling with me?"

I could hear her sigh as she suddenly held me tighter, "I've been with a lot of guys Tails, from jocks, to punks, to emos to religious assholes and never once did I meet a real person out of all of those guys. They were all in it for their own reasons, having some kinda hidden goal they kept unknown to me until it was too late. I even lost my virginity at 14 an asshole who told me he loved me only to get up my skirt, only to be tossed aside the second I said yes. Unlike those other bastards, you don't seem to have hidden goals or agendas. You care about me and you've taken the time out to get to know me. Your innocence emits from you like an aura of happiness locked away with fight and fear of being hurt and judged. I knew you were good inside and I just want to bring that to the surface."

I gotta admit, I didn't expect to hear that from Cream. I guess even though I did take the time out to try to understand her, I really didn't know anything at all. As her boyfriend it's my job to find out these things about her and make sure I use my knowledge to make her happy. But it doesn't mean she won't trade up. I'm not that great of a catch and to be honest, I don't think I'm worth all her praise and affection.

"Stop that!" Her shouting caught me off guard. "Look… look… I know you don't have a lot of confidence in yourself and no one outside of close friends have ever given you a reason to but you're very special to me and you have a lot of good qualities and don't you ever belittle yourself in front of me again." I sighed and gave off a simple nod to keep her happy until she looked into my eyes, "And what do you mean trade up? Tell me, what do you really think."

I turned away slightly, ashamed at what I was about to say next. "I wouldn't be surprised if a few weeks down the road you eventually moved on to someone better or cheated on me…"

"Tails, I will never cheat on you. EVER. Do you understand?"

I nodded in defeat and hid my face in her breast to hide from sight. "I swear I'll never cheat on you two."

"Good, cause if you do, I'll crazy glue your hands to your dick and take pictures of you just so I can post them on the internet to humiliate you." I shuttered at the thought and the tone in her voice because I knew there wasn't a single hint of sarcasm or humor in her words. "So…" She began, her tone of voice sounding much more relaxed than a moment ago. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" She asked, snuggling closer to me, yawning a little.

I smiled and caressed her hair gently. "I don't have to work so… nothing really. What about you?"

"Teaching you lesson two."

"Lesson two?"

"That's right, you want to get better don't you? The only way to do that is to keep trying over and over and over and over and over and over and over again, and we have a lot of time on our hands to kill," She moved her face into my view so I could see her villainess smirk. "Don't we?"

I couldn't help but smile back at her. Her confidence was clearly rubbing off on me as I licked her nose gently. "Yeah, you bet. I'm always willing and ready to learn something fun and new."

Her smirk soon turned into a wide grin before she kissed me gently again, then placed her head on my chest. "Good night my cute fox. I'll see you in the morning."

"Same to you, my sweet, sexy bunny."


End file.
